


clairvoyant

by Kazutoes



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: CEO of writing sappy stuff for fun, Calm Before The Storm, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, Wardo loves Mark and that's all there is to it, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes
Summary: If he actually thought about it, sleeping is extremely vulnerable.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	clairvoyant

**Author's Note:**

> CEO OF WRITING SAPPY STUFF BEFORE I FALL ASLEEP BC I CAN  
> unbeta'd, you can't pull this ship from my dead hands so don't even try.

If he really thought about it, sleeping is probably one of the most vulnerable things one could do. You completely let yourself go, dead to the world, with nothing to protect you. You could hide behind closed doors, or trust another person to keep you safe.

The ability to let someone have access to your sleeping form means you must trust them in some way to keep you safe.

The thought occurs to Eduardo the night before him and Mark leave for New York. He planned to bring over some food, watch some shitty movie on Dustin's crappy tv he brought from home, and study for some exams before they left. He never would've expected well-- this.

When he arrives at the Kirkland dorm, something was… off. He sets the food down on the table and goes to look around, finding the rooms devoid of life.

The lights were almost fully turned off, the usual glow of the monitors dim or even blank. Dim lights spill through the windows as the sun finally sets, casting the rooms in an eerie glow.

And on the right side of the room, smack dab middle on the bed, was Mark.

Fast asleep. 

Eduardo lets himself gape at Mark's sleeping form, slowly tiptoeing towards the bed.

He rarely ever sees Mark even close to asleep, nothing like this. Eduardo can't help but admit to himself that Mark looked kind of… adorable.

The tense lines of his face smooth out to create a younger picture of Mark, one not bogged down by creating the next big social networking site. His lips were parted as small little puffs of breaths ran through them.

Snow slowly starts to fall down outside the windows as Eduardo takes off his coat and shoes, putting the food he brought over into the fridge. It would be enjoyed some other time, but now, they were a little preoccupied.

He walks back to the room where Mark continues to sleep, undisturbed by Eduardo's movement.

It's weird, he thinks, seeing Mark like this. Usually he's so used to watching his vibrant eyes run over lines of code, or working at whiteboards with ideas for theFacebook.

Wincing at the creek of the bed as it dips down, he lifts the blanket over both of him and crawls in beside Mark, careful not to jostle his sleeping form.

To his surprise and happiness, he only curled further into his cocoon of blankets.

Rarely these days does Mark ever stop coding, his 20 hour binges taking a toll on him. He hopes maybe, just for tonight, he lets himself rest. Not running off of beer and red vines and god forbid, energy drinks.

He wraps his slender arms around Mark and pulls him closer, resting his head in the crook of Mark's neck.

Tomorrow they leave for New York to look for investors and VC's. He hopes with a desperate passion that the meetings go well, and that they finally find an investor willing to back theFacebook.

And maybe, if he's lucky enough, that they'll share many more moments like these.

But for now, he's okay with loving what he has.


End file.
